Born for this World (rewrite)
by goddess of wisdom1989
Summary: Athena and Ares live a life that goes from bad to good to plain crazy. Follow their story as things from their past come back to haunt them and they realize that they were born for this world. A world that involves the Sons of Anarchy. Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SOA, EVEN IF I WISH I DID. BUT I DO OWN MY OCS AND THEIR STORIES.

ALSO THIS IS A REMAKE OF THE OTHER STORY I HAD, MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND IT WOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO UPDATE IT, SO I'M STARTING OVER ON IT. SORRY!

CHAPTER 1

I guess starting at the beginning is always the best way to start any story. My name is Athena, my story is full of betrayal, love, friends, and family. My dad left when I was thirteen and I hate him for it. But don't most kids after a parent leaves? My older brother, Apollo, left when he was eighteen, I believed he blamed our mom when dad split. It was my mother, Ares (younger brother), and I until i was fifteen. Ares was twelve when the accident happen. It was like a nightmare we couldn't wake from and one that would always haunt us. Our mother was hit by a drunk driver, she died on impact. When she died we had no one else to take care of us, Apollo couldn't be found and our father had no rights to us. So when two strangers showed up to take us in we were a little uneasy about it. However, seven years later, me being twenty-two and Ares nineteen, we came to know them as our family and with them the Sons of Anarchy.

I walked into the dinner to pick up the guys lunch, Ares behind me to help. As the new prospect he had to do all the grunt work. Bobby being his sponsor and him being known as family, he pretty much had it made but still had to do the stupid shit.

"Hey, you picking up the guys order again. " Ash yelled out. I had known Ash since we first came to Charming. We were in the same class but I wouldn't call us friends. Maybe just a common understanding of each other.

"Now you know if I came here just for myself, I wouldn't get to eat a bit of it because all the guys would take what I had." I laughed out at her.

"Isn't that the truth? Any who, here you go."

"Thanks, we'll probably be back tomorrow." I gave her a small wave as we headed out the door.

Ares grabbed a couple of the bags and so did I. We pulled into the auto shop and right away I noticed a couple of new bikes, none that I had seen before.

"Hey, whose bikes are those?"

"Don't know but I'm sure we're about to find out."

I headed straight to the office to talk to Gemma. The one woman who was like a mom to us after we lost our real one, she's has always been there for us, and with a very strong hand. "Hey, mama, whose bikes are those out there?"

"You'll find out when you go in the clubhouse, come on baby girl." I smiled at her and went right in behind her. We came in and heard Clay talking.

"I'm glad that you all made it up here, we need all the help that we can get. I'm not sure what all you know but in church tonight you'll know the rest. Church is in an hour." He turned and saw as standing there.

"Hey baby." He said giving Gemma a kiss.

"What are you doing here, baby girl?"

"I brought the lunch and mama said that she could use my help." He laughed a little and kissed my forehead.

"Well come on and meet the others, your brother already did." I nodded at him and he took me underneath his arm.

"Guys this here is Athena, Ares' older shorter sister."

"Hey, I maybe shorter than most of you but I'm still tall for a girl, I'm 5'8, Papa Bear." They all laughed but then Clay turned serious for a second.

"You don't mess with her in any way. If you do every brother in here will get a hit in and don't let her looks fool you, she can punch like one of us and she'll get her licks in, too. Got it?" I saw them all nod their heads, there was only three or four news one, everyone else I knew like the back of my hand. "Okay then baby girl this is Digger, Stomp, Koz, and Happy. Guys meet the princess of the Sons." He said with a laugh as did the rest of the guys.

"I'm not a princess or the princess. It's nice to meet you all." I said extending my hand to each guy. The first two only said hey but Koz was a little friendlier.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you princess I hope we can get to know one another a little more while we're staying here." I just looked at him as he went to kiss my hand with a cheeky smile. I pulled my hand back really fast, "I doubt we'll get to know one another the way that you're thinking, sweet talk doesn't work on me and I'm not your princess or anyone's princess, so please don't call me that again." The guys laughed at the fact that his smile disappeared really quick.

"Ok ok, calm down babe, no harm done I promise." I just looked at him and then at the one called Happy. He didn't look to happy but I'm sure it's was just a nickname. He was sitting next to my all time favorite person, Tig Trager. He was my favorite because he didn't try to bullshit with me or comfort me when I came here, he told me the true and was little my best friend ever since.

"It's nice to meet you Happy. I hope you don't try to pull what he just did." Talking about Koz, Happy just nodded at me and shook my hand. Tig padded him on the back, "If she's anything, she our fire crack."

"Damn straight and don't any of you forget." I said with a smile and went to go help Gemma that had already gone back to work. Before I got too far away I yelled over my shoulder, "get back to work, we have a repo that needs done." All the guys just laughed.

Koz looked over at Jax," what's her story, man? I've never seen her or heard y'all talk about her before."

"Dude, that girl is like my sister, she's not a craw eater or a sweet butt. You don't fuck with her unless she says that you can. If she does and you hurt you have this whole club to fight with over it." Koz looked around the room and saw the men nod their heads.

"Damn she has all of you whipped doesn't she?" At that moment I came out of the office to give the guys the information on the next repo. "No, asshole, I don't have them whipped. I love them and love me. I protect them like they protect me. Their my family, I don't need to have them whipped for them to protect me and you would be wise to understand that I don't like people talking about any of them or me in the way that you are."

He turned and looked at me with that same cheeky smile. "Sorry darling…" "No you learn really quick little boy, I get tired really fast of people telling me sorry and pissing me off, I might not look it but I can punch and if you keep pissing me off your face is going to look like shit when I'm through with you. I usually don't mess with other club members because I love this club as much as all the guys involved in it but you might be the first person that I don't like and will kick the shit out of. Now someone needs to go get this repo and you are going to go with the other person to help." I pushed the papers into his chest not waiting for him to take them and turned around and stormed off back to the office. Man that guy is an asshole, stupid bastard. When I got back to the office Gemma wasn't there so I decided I might as well start filing some shit to get my mind off of the dumb ass that will be staying here for god knows how long.

"I'll tell you this boys, whoever she decides is the right guy for her, because we all know that it will be someone in the club, they will be a lucky bastard. She's knows about the club and the life that it is and she loves it. But I tell you all still if you hurt her I'll kill you and so will everyone else in this room." All the men just nodded their heads.

"Now you listen here Koz, that's my baby girl, she's been through a lot of shit that no one should have to go through but she has. I'll be damned I let you piss her off again. Learn your place, you maybe a member but she's helped this club a lot as well as the guys. She respects you that's why she didn't hit you but I will next time you decided you know who she is. You got me?" "Yes, Gem'"

With that Gemma left to go find Clay. Koz looked down at the papers and back at the other men in the room. "Holy shit, she doesn't look like the type to just blow up in people's faces." Jax spoke up then, "And that right there is why she don't like you, she hates when people judge her. If I was you, man, I wouldn't talk to her anymore. Besides if you piss her off again, Tig, will have more of a reason to hate and he'll use her as an excuse to kick your ass." "What do you mean, why will Tiggy get mad about that?" Jax just shook his head and walked out to the garage. "Aye, because Tig here is her favorite and we all know it, she's not his old lady and they don't fuck but she's still his favorite." Chibs said and walked out behind Jax. "Why in the hell would he of all people be her favorite?"

By this time I had walked out to the clubhouse again, "Because he's a perverted crazy bastard." I said walking by to find Gemma and Clay. Koz just watched me walk away, "Damn, she needs a bell." "You're not the first person to say that." Juice said with a laugh.

Koz thought that Athena was the only thing that was going to go bad here. Man did he have it wrong. None of them know what was coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN SOA, EVEN IF I WISH I DID. BUT I DO OWN MY OCS AND THEIR STORIES.

ALSO THIS IS A REMAKE OF THE OTHER STORY I HAD, MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND IT WOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO UPDATE IT, SO I'M STARTING OVER ON IT. SORRY!

CHAPTER 2

Walking past the boys, I found Gemma in one of the bedrooms. "What are you doing in here? It smells like pussy and beer." I said while laughing. She laughed along with me.

"I was in here cleaning earlier and now I can't find my damn glasses." I laughed before reaching over to her and pulling her glasses from on top of her head. "Maybe you should go home and let me finish for the day."

"Maybe you're right, having more guys here is messing with my head. Why were you looking for?" She turned and sat on the bed. "I just wanted to run something by you is all. I'm suppose to watch Abel tonight but Tara will probably be there. As you and everyone else knows, I don't like her and she doesn't like me. What should I do if she's there? I don't want to upset Jax and I really don't want to upset Able." I said with a sigh.

Gemma reached over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Baby, I know you and you love Able. Put her in her place, I'm not saying hit her." I gave her a pointed look and smirked. "Okay, maybe I do but still. You will only take so much before you snap, don't let her push you there. If it will make you feel better, I'll head over there once I have the office in order."

I nodded at her and gave her a small hug. As I got up to leave she said one last thing. "Don't let her stop you from being in your nephews life. He needs you just like the rest of us." I shook my head and headed out to the bar.

I noticed Tig sitting by Happy and went over to them, "Hey Tigger, can you take me to Jax's? I get to watch my favorite nephew tonight."

"I don't know Doll. What do I get from it?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows. I smirked down at him, "I'll forever call you my best friend and always bake an extra brownie pan for you."

"Well hell yeah. Lets go!" He said with excitement in his voice. Tig then noticed Happy with a 'what the fuck' look on his face. "What? Wait until you try her brownies, then you'll understand."

"Oh, so you only love me for my brownies, now everything makes sense." I laughed out at him, trying to get away before he grabbed me. Unfortunately I didn't get far. "You know I love ya' Doll." He said while kissing my head. "Ewwww. Tig quit I'll catch something."

"Now that's just wrong." Before we could make it out the door, with him carrying me, Clay stopped us.

"Hey, take someone with you, we ride in twos for the time being." I looked at Tig and he nodded. "Lets go Hap, it wouldn't take long." Happy made a weird grunt but followed us out.

Tig got on his bike as I sat behind him and Happy got on his. "Can we go the long way? Please?" "I guess for you but I better be getting those brownies soon." "Yeah, yeah Tigger."

We took off, the whole ride I was in my head. Thinking of everything going on. I knew something big was happening, I didn't know what but it was something. Clay had brougtht other people in, they had to ride in twos, and everytime I went somewhere I had to have someone with me. I wouldn't ask questions but I would be keeping my ears open a lot more. I snapped out of it as we pulled into Jax's drive. The first thing I noticed was that Tara's car was there and instantly felt annoyed.

Signing I got off the bike, " thanks for the ride, Tigger. Thank you Hap for riding with him." I started to walk in as I heard Tig say, "You want me to come with you until Gem shows up?" I just shrugged my shoulders and almost wishing I didn't have to watch Able tonight. Almost! I walked up the steps to the front door, not even bothering to knock. I walked through the living room heading straight to Able's room, only to find Tara in there with him.

"Hey I thought you were working late tonight? Jax ask me to watch him." I said while laying my things down.

"I know but I got off earlier you can go back to the clubhouse or where ever it is you go." Saying it as if she dismissed me.

"I'm good, I was looking forward to this, why don't you go to Jax and y'all make a night of it." I replied trying to keep my temper in check.

"No, me and Jax can go out when ever. I don't want you around Able, you're no good for him or anyone for that matter. Why don't you go do what you do best? Go back to the clubhouse and spread your legs for all the members like you always do."

But the end of her little rant, I was fuming. I might be a lot of things: annoying, bitchy, a smart ass. But I was definitely not a whore. She sat Able back in his crib and looked at me with a smirk before she pushed past me. I followed her down the hall, grabbing at her arm and turning her around.

"Now you listen here you stupid bitch, I have done nothing to you for you to think of me that way. I maybe a lot of things but I would never do anything to hurt that child and further more you have no say in the matter, he's not your kid." I then pushed past her and hoping that Gemma had arrived. But no such luck.

"I have every say in it, I can tell Jax anything and he believes me." I guess she finally took the time to realize that we weren't alone in the house. "When did you two get here?"

"We been here this whole time." Came a raspy voice. I had never heard him talk before but I could learn to enjoy it even more than right now. Shaking my head, now was not the time for that.

"Well, I would like all of y'all to leave, I need to feed Able and get him to bed."

"Why don't you just let Athena do it, since she was supposed to anyways." Tig said as he was controlling his anger also.

"Look just go, I know how to take care of my son. Go before I call Jax." The way she was talking to them was very disrespectful and I wasn't liking that at all.

"Call him, tell him to get here now. If you talk to them like that again, you'll be on the damn floor when he gets here."

"See you get all defensive, makes some people wonder why. Are you fucking just Tig or all the members? Even the ones that just came in? I guess like mother like daughter." She stated with a laugh.  
Now I was a very level-headed person when I wanted to. But you bring the people I love and cared about into it, all of that goes out the window. But when you talk about my mother and talk about her as if to say she was a whore. I'm out to kill. Before anyone could say anything I was across the room punching Tara in the face and not anywhere near stopping. I felt two sets of arms grab me after a few seconds.

"Doll, let her up. Come on." It took both of them to fully pull me off. I was still kicking trying to get back at her.

"You stupid fucking bitch. I'll slit your damn throat. Say another word about my mother or anyone else I care about and I'll kill you. I don't give a shit what Jax will do, it would be worth it."

"What the hell is going on? Holy shit Athena what did you do?" Gemma was down on the ground looking of Tara who was crying and screaming in pain. From all the yelling and fighting that just happen Able had woke up.

"Gem, she was saying some shit she shouldn't have. Fix her up. I'll call Jax and try to explain to him what happen. Happy take the firecracker out to cool off." I was still trying to get at Tara but Happy's strong arms kept me in place as he carried me out the door. When we got outside I was still seeing red. _I can't believe that stupid cow said that about my mother. I should just slit her throat, watch as the blood rolls out. Maybe stab her in the fucking eye with a spoon. _ I didn't realize that I had stopped struggling in Happy's arms. But he had my in his lap sitting on the front steps smoking a cig before I woke up from my daydream.

"Stupid fucking cow. Jax is going to kill me, or have you do it. Just be sure to bury me some place that I would like and tell my brother that he's a little shit but I love him." I grabbed his cig as I finished my word vomit and took a nice long drag. He just looked down at me with what I assume was a glare of some kind. I just waved it off.

"I don't like to share my cigarettes." He said while taking it back. "Where's you ma at?"

I just stared at him a minute before saying, "she dies when I was fifteen. Gemma and Clay took us in after that. She wasn't a whore. She was a kind, gentle, yet very firm woman. She would work up to four jobs just so Ares and I would have what we needed and some of the things we wanted. She was an amazing mother and I would never ask for a different one." He then offered me my own cigarette before nodding at me and no more was said.

As we sat there smoke we both heard a bike making its way to us and my fate was now hanging in the balance.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN SOA, EVEN IF I WISH I DID. BUT I DO OWN MY OCS AND THEIR STORIES.

Chapter 3

We sat in a comfortable silence. However, the sound of the Harley shattered it. Gemma walked out and stood behind me. "You broke her nose. I can't believe you didn't do anymore damage. Damn baby girl what the holy hell happen?" I just shook my head at her, not wanting to talk about it now. "Jax will be so pissed, he's going to believe that she said anything she did. He's never going to talk to me again and whats worse," I looked up at her," I'm more scared of that than anything else." She looked at me, she knew I was close to all the Charming men. I grew up here, around them, but I was always closer to Tig and Jax. "Don't you worry baby, he'll get over you hitting the whore."

"Mama I'm not talking about Tara. She can get fucked. I was screaming and cursing with Able in the house." Not only did Gemma look at me weird but so did Happy. "What? I should have never done anything like that around him, ever." I sighed with a heavy heart. I wouldn't have him around what I had to put up with before moving here, no child should ever have to hear people they love fighting like that. I put my head in my hands as Jax pulled up. I didn't want to face him. Didn't want to see the anger in his eyes but I looked up at him anyways.

Jax got right in my face as he yelled at me, "you hit Tara in her own house because she called you a few names. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I was about to reply when a hand came out of no where and hit my across the face. I fell back into Gemma legs from the force of the hit.

"Jackson Teller, what the fuck are you doing? This girl is like your own flesh and blood. She's your sister!" I was in so much shocked I didn't understand half of what she said, I had no idea what in god's name was going on. Tig came running out ready to attack Jax, as Happy held him back.

"What the fuck are you doing? I've tried to call you, let you know what all went down and you sound up after listening to one side of the story and just walk up and fucking hit her. VP or not, it will never happen again. I'll fucking kill your ass!" Happy held Jax back as Tig was screaming, trying to get away to either hit Tig or me again, I wasn't for sure. "This girl is your sister, she has never done anything to hurt any of us. She has never lied to us, stole from us, and she has never started anything with an old lady unless she had good reason. So what the fuck man?"

I just sat there watching the scene before me, I've been hit before. But it was only by people I didn't like, people who thought they were better than me, or the people who picked on my little brother. But it was never by someone I loved and trusted. I didn't know how to react. Was I anger, hell yes, was I sad, of course. I just didn't know what emotion to go with. But as Tara came flying out and jumping in his arms, I just gave up.

"Mama, will you take me home please?"

"Baby, what are you doing? You have to tell him your side of the story."

"Why he's already made up his mind, there's no point in me trying to tell him anything. That she called me a whore or ... you know what never mind. Please take me home." With that I walked to Gemma's car and got in the front seat. Everyone, minus Tara, looked shocked. I never gave up, it was one of my things. But here I was just walking away. "Hey, Tigger, will you go get my stuff? It's in Able's room." He nodded at me and took up. I noticed Happy stayed between the car and Jax, as if ready to jump if he tried to attack again. Tig came back a few seconds later with my things. He kissed my head and headed to his bike, "we'll follow y'all to the clubhouse, might as well have Chibs look at ya."

Gemma headed to the car and stopped as she looked over at me. Everyone seemed to stand still as they looked at me. It had been seven years since I did this, seven years since I let something get me like this, seven years was a long time to hold everything in like that. So I cried my eyes out. I didn't care that I was on display for them to poke fun at, I just let it all out.

Gemma watched me with a broken heart. Uncertain of her next move. "Well, I hope you both are fucking happy. Do you have any idea how long it has been since that girl cried, Jackson Teller?" She turned and stared down her son. "Do you Jackson?"

"She's just doing it for attention, baby. She broke my nose!" Tara screamed.

"You don't get to talk anymore sweetheart. You're no longer a part of this conversation." Tara shut up quick.

Before she could tell Jax how long it had been Tig spoke up. "Seven years, brother, seven years. She hasn't cried since her mama's funeral, seven fucking years ago."

"So are you just going to take her side or are you going to listen to her side?"

"Jax I may have called her a few names but nothing to call for a broken nose. I don't think Athena is not going to be around Able, she's not sane." Tara said with a hopefully look in her eyes.

"Names? You didn't just call her names. You called her mother, who you knew was dead, a whore. That's worse than calling her a whore. That's when she snapped and hit you." With that Happy went over to his bike and started it up. "We heading out or what?" I was still in shock, I could hear everything but that made me confused, he didn't even know me.

"What did you say to her? Tara what the fuck!"

"I forgot, okay? I just wanted them to leave."

"Whatever, Tara. She had every right to hit you for that."

Jax run over to the car, trying to get me to roll down my window. "Please, Athena, I'm sorry." I looked over at him, tears still falling down my face, and I slowly rolled the window down.

"Athena, I'm sorry. I just lost..." Before he could finish I rolled the window down all the way and punched him square in the jaw. I looked over at Gemma again, "can we go now?" She nodded and got in the car. As we took off I saw Jax getting off the ground with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

Guess everything has to get worse before it can get better.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN SOA, EVEN IF I WISH I DID. BUT I DO OWN MY OCS AND THEIR STORIES.

Chapter 4

We drove off, I thought we were headed home but I was wrong. Gemma had other ideas. "Mama, I don't want to go to the clubhouse. I don't want them to see me like this. They'll ask questions that I don't want to answer right now." "I don't care what you want right now. You just gave up. You... you don't do that and I won't have you start now." I sighed, "he wouldn't have believed me, no matter how hard I tried to tell him the true." Gemma slapped the steering wheel. "That girl should have never come back. I don't even know why she did. She has always had him wrapped around her finger." "I know mama, I was here when she left. I don't want him to be like that again. He was a completely different person."

I zoned out and before I realized it we were pulling up at the club. I sighed as we parked, " are you really making me do this? Do I look like I was crying?" Gamma walked up to me putting a hand on both of my arms, "baby girl, you look fine and yes you are doing this. They will find out one way or another. It's best they hear your side first. Besides I want to be here when everyone jumps on Jax, I get to get my hits in to, you know." We both laughed as we made our way into the bar. Not very many were inside but I knew that was about to say. "Hi Gramps! How are you this fine day?" I ask as I tilted my head. "Don't give my that shit, what happen? Jax tore out of here and said something was going on with you and Tara." _Jesus does shit have to travel so fast here, it's worse than a salon full of women._ "I'll tell you when everyone is in here, I don't want to say it a thousand times."

Once everyone was accounted for, I explained what happened, leaving out the Jax part. But mama Gemma had to have her say. "Jax slapped her!" Gasp were heard from everyone before an up roar followed. "What the fuck was he thinking?" "He can't do that shit." "Oh he is so dead!" Everyone began talking at once and I had enough. "Stop!" Everyone turned to me. "I don't want you to do anything to him, let him be guilty, feel guilty but don't do anything to him. He is still a brother, one of your brothers and I won"t be the cause of a fight between any of you." I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. _I hate this, I hate Tara for starting this. And why because she is a bitch that's threatened by me. _"Everyone heard what she said. And she is right, he is our V.P. We won't do anything." Everyone became anger again. Clay put his hand up to stop them. "Unless he decides to provoke anyone. Or you feel the need to get him in the ring." Clay said with a smile. I just sighed again, I should have known that was going to happen. As everyone cheered for that, Jax and Tara walked in. _Are you fucking kidding me!_ I got up and walked out of the room.

I didn't know what was happening inside and I didn't care. Once I walked out I found Happy and Tig sitting on their bikes. I walked over to them and we sat in a comfortable silence. Tig stared at me before opening and shutting his mouth. "You don't have to say anything Tiggy, I know you want to kill him or beat him but you can't." "And why the hell not?" "Because he is a brother above all else. I won't let something that happened with me come between the sons." Tig just stared off at something behind me, probably pissed more than he is letting on. Happy just stared at me as if I grew a second head or something. I just shrugged at him. We heard a door slammed and turned to see Ares, pissed more than I have ever seen, stalking over to us. "I can't believe he fucking hit you. I want to rip him apart. I swear if he wasn't my V.P. I would fuck him up!" Ares was now pacing, if he didn't let this go he was going to snap.

"Hey! Go kill something or someone before you decide to snap and kill someone here! Just don't get killed yourself and bring me back some food." I said while smirking at him, hoping that this would calm him down a little. One thing you need to know about my brother, if you ever tell him to calm down it just makes shit worse. He"s named after the god of war after all. Happy again stared at me funny and Tig began to laugh, Ares followed suit. "How do you always get me to calm down even when I don't want to?" I shrugged, "because I'm just that good." I said with a smirk.

"I think it's a good idea, maybe we can go find something to do. Go ask Clay if he needs someone killed. You in if there is anything to do, Hap?" "Oh hell yes I am." He said with a raspy voice. _God, who knew a voice could sound that good._ "Y'all just be careful. And for the love of god Tig, no hookers, or strippers. I don't knew my brother to get whatever STD you get this week." "Come on fire, the boy needs to have some fun." He said as he threw his arm around my shoulder. I just shook my head at him. "Ares came back but looked really disappointed. "It's a no go, he said we have to lay low for now." "Why? Never mind, its club business and I can't know."

Jax came out with Tara in tow. "Can I talk to you?" He looked back at Tara, "can we talk to you?" Tig, Happy, and Ares looked at me. I turned back to Jax, "no!" I then turned back to Ares but he already knew what I was going to ask. "Let's go. I'll even get you some food." He said with a smirk. I nodded but Jax wouldn't let it go. "Athena, please let us talk to you." "No Jackson, I don't want to hear lies or bullshit. Right now I don't want to talk to you and I never want to talk to her. I'm done!" Ares pulled his bike up and I got on, we headed for the diner and then home.

Sorry nothing big happen in this one but hey it can't always have action, it needs a story line. LOL And I'm also sorry it took me to long to update, I will try harder to update more often. Please don't hate me and reviews are always welcome. :)


End file.
